bleachd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Books List
This is where you'll see the books that can be downloaded for play and a short description of each. Main Books Bleach D20 Classles Main Book: This is the main handbook and has everything needed to begin playing in the Bleach World, including descriptions of main characters, starting feats, 7 races (Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow, Bounto, Soulcasterpowerset, Fullbringer and Superhumanoriginally for Chad, but he's a Fullbringer now) and skills. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless Epic Level Handbook: Take your game to the next level with the Epic Level handbook. Already have a game in Bleach d20 going at level 20, this is what you need to take that sucker up to 21+! Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: Darkness and Starlight: The second non-epic book in the Bleach d20 lineup, Darkness and Starlight lines up 4 new races (Awakened Zanpakutou Spirit, Solar, Lunar and Gaian), and over 100 new feats and prestige paths. Download Link Supplementary Books Bleach D20 Classless: The Shinkoukenjin: Introducing a set of 4 races (Kirenketsu, Tora, Shougakubou and Hououza) of Godkissed warriors that fight for the side of the angels. Each race in this suppliment is the child of one of the Guardian Deities of Kyoto, and all are supplicant to the Kyoto Accord, an agreement with Soul Society that binds them to serving the living, and leaving the dead issues to the Shinigami. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: The Expanded Shinkoukenjin: A continuation of the Shinkoukenjin racial abilities and feats. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: The Further Expanded Shinkoukenjin: A further expanding of the Shinkoukenjin, and the introduction of 4new races (Shirokuma, Jinchou, Sugmanitu and Tatanka). Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: Oda Nobunaga and the Oni Courts: The introduction of the main nemesis' of The Shinkoukenjin, Oda Nobunaga has an army of demons and fallen Shinkoukenjin on his side. Introduces 4 new races (Oni, Sasori, Mamushi and Henpuku) and a terrifying Transformation system for evil creatures of the nether. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: The Expanded Oni: Introduces several feats and prestige paths (what we call Prestige Classes) for the Oni. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: Nobunaga and the Oni Courts: Sasori Objects: Details out the mad creations of the Sasori, scientists with a flair for the biological sciences. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: Nobunaga and the Oni Courts: The Henpuku: Details out more of the Henpuku race as they were originally underpowered. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: The Dispassionate Watchers: Indroduces 4 new races (Uiba, Gijin, Djinn and Yotogi) and several prestige paths for them. Introduces a new faction to the war between the Shikoukenjin and the armies of Oda Nobunaga. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: The Complete Dragonball: Indroduces 7 races (Saiyajin, Namek, Ki Using Human, Majin, Shin and Android) for play in a stand alone Dragonball game, or a crossover game with Bleach. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: The Essential Dragonball: Introduces more rules and clarifications on the Dragonball stuff and information on a home game ran by the Development team in another system before this project started. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: The Absolute Dragonball: An anthology of prestige paths for the Dragonball character. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: Character Compendium: A grouping of character sheets from one of the Playtest games. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: Character Compendium 2: A second grouping of character sheets from one of the Playtest games. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: Bleach: Dystopia: A campain setting set 1,000 years after the current Bleach storyline in a world gone wrong. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: Bleach: American Genesis: Introduces a Western version of Soul Society. Ever wonder what would have happened if Tite Kubo used Western mythology to power his creation? Now you do. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: In Memoriam: This is a special book, as my father passed away recently. This is a dedication to him and all he stood for. Download Link Bleach D20 Classless: Mako Megaladonis and Raiko Rezubian: Another dedication book, this time to our first playtester who died tragically in a car accident. Download Link